A New War
by haileyyxo
Summary: Everything was going back to 'normal', until the Scarlet Hand came back. Inside is the story of the Grimms' second war against the Scarlet Hand. More details inside.
1. Chapters 1 and 2

**Okay, I've neglected all of you and I'm ashamed. You can throw tomatoes at me, what ever makes you happy. How about an update? Yep, that'll do. So, here's my new story. I know what you're thinking.**

**"ANOTHER STORY? YOU DON'T FINISH ANY OF YOUR OTHER ONES!"**

**Yeah, I know… The one-shots, I need ideas, please send some in if you can! Any character, and setting, any plot.**

**Deathly Sick- I'm going to actually take my time with that and change the format.**

**So, I'm going to write this. Those stories most likely won't be updated until I'm done with this.**

**There are a couple of things you need to know:**

**1. This is set after book eight and nine. It's the second war, Mirror didn't die and he revived all the Everafters that supported the Scarlet Hand.**

**2. There will be Puckabrina, but it's not a Puckabrina story. My other stories burst that envelope… -_-**

**3. No Dapherseed! That was only meant for Puckabrina!**

**4. Ages: Puckabrina is 14, Daphne/Red are 10. No one cares about the other's ages, so we're good.**

**5. There will be character deaths, sorry.**

**6. This'll be as epic as it can be from me. :)**

**Now here's the first chapters:**

_Preface:_

_Their swords connected, sending an echo through the camp, which had been ruined terribly. Everyone held their breath, dreading the lucky strike that would end one of their lives. _

_She thrust her sword towards his stomach, hoping it would puncture him in any way. No such luck. He was the bigger opponent. Not so much in height, but more in resources. He had Excalibur. One little cut would surely kill her. But she had to fight. She couldn't let her family die. They were too much to her. She kept fighting. _

_He sent an over-head strike, which would've split her head in two if she hadn't quickly sidestepped. She had just enough time to block his blow, which sent a numb feeling through her arm. She spun and brought her sword sideways, trying to strike his left arm. He simply laughed and struck again. _

_Her time was running out. She was becoming weaker and more tired by the minute. Soon, it would all be over. _

_But no, she scolded her-self. You have to keep fighting. For them…_

_She thought of his betrayal, his destruction to the people she loved, cared about and befriended. She thought of all the innocent people that would surely die if he and his army were loose. All the anger of not having her parents, having to raise her sister, dealing with the foster homes… All that anger and sadness finally had a time to be released_

_Gritting her teeth, she tightened her grip on the hilt of the sword, and swung it fiercely. He looked at her with wide eyes, clearly not expecting that. Taking the opportunity, she swung, but this time for his neck. She had just missed. _

"_This is very amusing, Starfish," he said in an icily manner. _

"_Don't call me that!" _

"_Oh, I'll call you whatever-" he swung again, but was blocked by her sword. "I like. You'll soon be finished and I'll rule the world. All of theses humans will bow down to my power and me. Let's face it Sabrina, you aren't capable of winning. Just give up now, and maybe I'll spare your family."_

_This made Sabrina stop mid-swing. Would he really let her family go? _

"_Don't listen to him, Grimm! He's lying!" came the desperate voice of her fairy-boy. _

"_Hmm, well Starfish? What will it be? Surrender and let your family go…or keep fighting and you'll all die. I'm not giving you forever to decide."_

_Sabrina glanced at her family twenty feet away. They all looked at her with pleading eyes. But what were they pleading for? Did they care if she died? _

_Of course they would, they're your family. Don't be stupid. _

_Sabrina sighed and looked Mirror in the eyes with an icy glare. _

"_No. I'm going to fight you. You've caused too much pain to all of us for me to give up now."_

_Mirror gave an amused laugh. "What a brave little starfish! I've always liked that about you, you've got a lot of determination. But, you were always very clueless and stupid. Don't you realize that you're risking your whole family's lives?"_

_Sabrina eyes started to tear a little bit. She hung her head slightly so he couldn't see. Unfortunately he did._

"_Aww, look," he said with fake sympathy. "The little starfish isn't as brave as she says she is!" _

_This got amused laughs from the few remaining Scarlet Hand member that were behind their master. More than half of his army was dead on the battlefield. _

_Sabrina scowled and wiped her eyes. "I'm not crying, you're face is just so ugly it brings tears to my eyes. I feel so bad that you were born with it and lived with it for hundreds of years."_

_This got even louder laughs from 'her' army, though they were mostly from Puck._

_Mirror's once amused face quickly came to a glare. "Starfish, I wouldn't keep talking if I were you. You are making your situation much worse…"_

"_What? Can't take it like a big boy?" Sabrina cooed sarcastically. _

_If possible, Mirror's glared became harder. _

"_Now," she continued, dead serious. "Let me finish what you started."_

_She furiously swung her sword at Mirror's shoulder and successfully cut him deeply to the point where his arm was hanging just by a tendon. He screamed in agony and anger. _

_Her sword had hit him all right. But he was faster; much faster. She practically amputated his arm, spewing blood from the wound, but not before he plunged Excalibur straight through her heart. _

~Chapter One~

'The Beginning'

Sabrina woke up with a start, breathing heavily. She ran her hands through her damp, sweaty hair and sighed. This had been her worst nightmare so far. She looked over at Daphne, who was curled up next to her. She hoped her sister wasn't having nightmares too. She was too happy and cheery to be haunted by them like she secretly was.

Afraid to go back to sleep, Sabrina got up out of bed and went to the kitchen for a glass of water. Quietly tiptoeing down the stairs and avoiding the squeaky step, she reached the kitchen and was met by the bane of her existence…

Puck.

"What're you doing, Grimm?" he asked in his slightly deeper voice.

"You should be talking," she replied, crossing her arms.

"Well, if you must know… I wasn't tired so I came down here to get something to eat. Now, I told my story, what's yours?"

"Why do you care, stinkpot?"

He scowled. "I don't, it's just that if I _don't _ask, and know what you're up to, I could be kicked out. You could've been trying to sneak out for all I know!"

"Yeah, I could've, but I wasn't." she replied evenly.

Puck groaned and looked up at the ceiling. "For all that is good and holy, would you just please just tell me what you're doing?"

"I wa-," but she stopped. "You just said 'please'!"

"Ha. Ha. Very funny, Grimm. Now seriously. Tell me."

She looked at him for a moment. He seemed eager for her response. They had become better 'friends' after the war, but he still pranked her occasionally. More often then she would've liked anyway.

"I came to get some water," It was partially the truth.

"Why?"

"Because I was thirsty…"

"No you weren't. I can tell you're lying, snot-face."

Sabrina rolled her eyes and grabbed a glass from the cabinet and filled it with water. She then proceeded to drink it in front him.

He raised his eyebrows but said nothing.

She finished quickly and smirked. "See? That was all I needed."

She walked past Puck and went up the stairs to return to bed, feeling slightly better.

Puck stared at her the whole time she went upstairs, smiling to himself; glad she was his and no one else's.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Sabrina went back under the covers and rested her head on her pillow and closed her eyes. She was greeted with the same nightmare that had woken her up previously…

"_We're coming for you Daphne…"_

"_Who's there?" She shouted to the open air, he little voice trembling._

_It hurt Sabrina to see her sister like this. She wished she could run up to her and help her, but she was immobile. She was forced to watch. She knew how it would end…_

"_Hello, Starfish."_

_Daphne stiffened visibly. _

"_Mirror." She said curtly._

"_Oh, don't be snippy with me," Mirror said, stepping into the cellar where Daphne sat alone. "Or I just might get your brother too. I've already killed you sister. She amputated me…the nerve of that girl."_

_He pulled up the sleeve of his cloak he was wearing and showed Daphne a little stub of what used to be his arm, covered in gauze and stitched closed_.

_Daphne closed her eyes at the sight, but opened them when the reality of Mirror's words. _

"_Y-you killed Sabrina…?"_

_He laughed icily. "Yes, and now you'll be able to join her in the depths of hell, too."_

_He pulled out a sharp dagger, and walked over to a bound Daphne, who was unsuccessfully trying to undo the bindings at her feet._

_"You Grimms have lived long enough!"_

"_NO!"_

_~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~_

"NO!"

"Grimm! Grimm! Sabrina! Wake up!"

Sabrina's eyes shot open and were met by the emerald green eyes of a concerned Puck, which is something she's wasn't familiar with.

"Are you okay?" he whispered.

Sabrina sat up, shook her head and put her head in her hands, crying. Puck just sat at the edge of her bed, watching her awkwardly.

_What should I do? _He sighed. These Grimms were making him soft.

He scooted over next to Sabrina and wrapped his arm around her, while rubbing her arm affectionately.

She leaned her head on his chest and continued to cry. Eventually, she fell asleep in Puck's arms. Puck, not knowing if she was going to have another nightmare, leaned back against the headboard, and fell asleep too.

~Chapter Two~

'There's Someone Watching Us'

Sabrina woke up at six o' clock the next morning. Rubbing her eyes, she tried to sit up, but was held back by a pair of muscular arms, protecting her from nothing.

At the moment…

Her slight movement woke up Puck as well, he yawned and stretched, unaware the Sabrina was staring at him intensively.

"Like what you see, Grimm?"

Sabina blushed and looked away.

"You wish, stink-pot." She lifted her head and looked Puck right in the eyes.

"Thank you, Puck." She meant it, too. She wasn't saying this sarcastically like she always would after one of Puck's pranks.

"No problem. But, what was your nightmare about?"

"I didn't say it was a nightmare."

"Well, you usually don't scream when you sleep."

Sabrina had an amused look on her face. "You watch me sleep? I thought you hated Edward."

Puck blushed, and looked at anything but Sabrina. "The Old Lady made me, only once though!" he exclaimed, defending himself.

This didn't make Sabrina stop laughing anymore than she already was. After she calmed down, Puck repeated his question. If there was any sign of happiness or amusement on Sabrina's face, it died instantly.

"Daphne was held prisoner by the Scarlet Hand and… apparently Mirror killed me. A-and then he went after Daphne… She was screaming and I-it's the one thing I never want to happen."

Puck nodded, unsure of what to say.

"But, it was just a nightmare. No harm done."

He nodded again. "So, I guess we have to get ready for school now, right?"

Now it was Sabrina's turn to nod. If there was anything she hated, it was school. Especially since it was Charming's school.

Puck left the room and Sabrina decided to get ready before waking up Daphne, considering it took forever for her to wake up.

She took her jeans, light blue t-shirt and black hoodie from the girls' closet and went into the shower, hoping to feel better from her nightmare. It was strange how she worked, mentally, anyway. After a nightmare, she'd be shaky and clammy for a while. She wasn't sure if that meant anything, but it hasn't showed any signs of being useful in anyway, so she just ignores it.

After showering and dressing, she brushed her hair and woke up Daphne. After multiple minutes of yelling in her ear, the little girl got up and woke up Red, and got ready for school.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

After a disturbing breakfast of glowing green pancakes and hot pink syrup, Sabrina, Puck, Daphne and Red walked to Ferry-Port Landing K-8. When they arrived, Sabrina and Puck went upstairs while Daphne and Red stayed downstairs until the bell rang.

The classes were a blur and Sabrina forgot half of her homework, but she didn't care. There was always her friend to copy.

While walking home, Sabrina couldn't help but have a feeling of unease, as if someone was watching her. Puck seemed to sense it too.

"Take them home, I'll walk behind you."

Sabrina seemed reluctant to do so at first, but didn't even bother putting up a fight. It might worry Daphne and Red. Everything had just become peaceful for them, Sabrina didn't want to ruin it for them.

They didn't move more than twenty feet when Puck turned around and yelled, "RUN!"

Wasting no time, Sabrina grabbed Daphne and Red's wrists and dragged them along the path that lead them to the Grimm household.

Once safely inside, Sabrina locked the door and looked at Daphne and Red, who looked scared and confused. Only then did Sabrina remember Puck was still outside!

She opened the door and looked out the window. There was no sign of Puck. She waited anxiously for another ten minutes, but Puck was still nowhere to be seen.


	2. Chapters 3 and 4

**Author's Note:**

**Thank you so very much to my first three reviewers-**

**Neveah717**

**RockstarGurl4444**

**And silverwombat!  
><strong>

**You guys are officially the best :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Sisters Grim, and I probably never will.**

~Chapter Three~

'I Cannot Believe He Did That…'

Sabrina walked outside cautiously, barely making a sound as she crept around the side of the house, towards the woods, looking for Puck. He couldn't just be gone, right? Something inside her didn't want to believe he just disappeared, or worse, died. Who would want to kill him? The Scarlet Hand was gone; there was no one that came to mind who would want to kill him. She shoved the thought out of her mind and continued to walk deeper into the woods.

She walked another thirty paces or so before calling his name. "Puck, are you here?" There was no reply. Panic rose in her throat. What if he really was gone? What if-

"Boo!" Sabrina spun around and screamed.

Standing beside her was the most menacing thing she'd ever seen. It was a white face with deep, black holes for eyes, and small gold pupils that seemed to stare through your soul. There was blood and dirt splattered all over its face and there were tiny patches of wild, tangled hair on his head. It was a tall figure covered in a black cloak and he held a knife in his right hand.

Sabrina backed up, terrified and not knowing what to do. That is, until he removed the mask. Under said mask was Puck; laughing so hard his lungs were probably about to collapse. Puck's friend, Justin, came out from the bushes in which he was hiding and laughed just as hard.

Sabrina, on the other hand, was fuming. How could he scare her like that? She thought even _he _was better than that.

"Why would you do that? I thought you were gone! Puck, grow up! You're immature, smelly, rude and obnoxious! Just stop already! It's so annoying to wake up to your stupid pranks everyday!" Sabrina screamed at him. Puck's smile vanished and was replaced by a look of pure rage.

"_Grow up? _Haven't you noticed I already am growing up? Why? I have no clue. And you know what, you can call me all of those things, but I am the Trickster King, I represent those things, so you just gave me a compliment. You on the other hand, must represent ugly, stupid, know-it-alls because that's exactly what you are! You always think you know better than everyone else, when you know nothing! It was just a joke, how 'bout you grow up and take it like a 'mature adult'?" he retorted.

Sabrina stood there dumbfounded.

"Whatever, Puck," her voiced wavered. "I have to go home before Daphne and Red get worried." She added quietly. Puck just stood there with a triumphant look on his face, which just made it worse.

Sabrina turned around and ran home before Puck and his idiot friend Justin could see her cry.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Puck watched as Sabrina ran off, unsure of what to do now. It seemed like he actually hurt her. But why should he care about her? It was bad enough he had to comfort her when she had a nightmare, but pranking her was his way of convincing himself no matter what, he couldn't like Sabrina Grimm. It didn't matter what the future showed, it could always be changed, and that was what he was determined to do.

"Dude," Justin said. "That was kind of harsh, even for you."

"What? No it wasn't! Grimm shouldn't dish out what she can't eat!"

Justin had a puzzled look on his face. "I don't think-"

"Yeah, I know that's not the saying, but that's not the point. The point is, she can't take a joke and she brings all of this crap on me. I always protected her from the- uh, never mind…"

"Okay, but still, she's a girl, they take those things a lot harder than you do."

"No, Grimm's strong and doesn't care about my opinion. In fact, she would take my opinion and throw it in the trash if she could!"

"I don't know man, she looked upset," Justin said unconvinced by Puck's attempts to convince him. "And how would you know?"

"I just know her! She's tough, stubborn, annoying and pig-headed and can break your arm if she needed to. She really wouldn't care if someone called her ugly. She doesn't care about what she wears or anything like that."

Justin raised an eyebrow, Puck now looked uncomfortable.

"Do you like her?"

"WHAT? No, I do not like Sabri- Grimm."

"Uh huh, sure," Justin said mockingly. "What did you mean when you said you were growing up?"

"Nothing dude, just puberty."

Justin blushed and looked down, not wanting to continue with an awkward conversation like that.

"By the way, great job at pretending to stalk us." Puck said grinning. "Come on, let's go to your place." Justin nodded and they set off the opposite direction.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"He's fine," Sabrina said darkly as she walked inside the house, dashed up the stairs and slammed her bedroom door as loud as she could, causing the Grimm members to turn to Daphne and Red, who had returned home twenty minutes before them.

"What's wrong with Sabrina, libeling?" Granny asked in her old, delicate voice.

"I don't know, but it probably has something to do with Puck." Daphne replied. She was glad Puck was okay, but she was worried about her sister. She never got _that _upset if he did tricked her, which she was almost positive he had.

"What did the fairy-boy do _now?_" Henry growled, putting their shopping bags on the kitchen table.

"I'm not sure, Henry. Do you know Daphne?"

"Well, on our way home from school, Puck stayed back while Sabrina made us run the rest of the way home. I'm not sure why, but Sabrina looked worried. And after a little while, Puck didn't show up so she went looking for him and then you guys just came home and so did she."

Granny Relda nodded.

Mr. Canis came into the kitchen holding a cardboard box for a Halloween mask. "I think I might have an idea on what the boy did."

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Sabrina sat on her bed, replaying Puck's words in her head.

"_You on the other hand, must represent ugly, stupid, know-it-alls because that's exactly what you are!"_

She rubbed her eyes furiously, preventing any tears from escaping them. She could not sit there and cry over what Puck had said. Since when has she cared about what he said anyway? He didn't know anything! He was just a jerk, there was no way she could like him. Not even a little, miniscule bit. She sighed and lay down on her bed. She closed her eyes, blocking out the sounds of her worried sisters voice on the other side of the door and drifted off to sleep; unaware of the terrible things that lay ahead.

~Chapter Four~

'Silent Treatments and Disasters'

The next morning was bitter. At breakfast, no one said a word. All you could hear were the scratching of the forks and knives across the porcelain plates and the occasional slurp of orange juice. You could hear the drips of the leaky faucet in the kitchen and the occasional wind upon the glass.

When Canis found the mask the previous day, Veronica immediately knew why Sabrina was upset. Puck must've dressed up like a serial killer and scared her. That was the only real thing Sabrina was afraid of, not dragons, creatures or fatal diseases. Just horror movies, which was quite ironic considering their life practically was one.

Sabrina just stared at her plate, almost as if she was trying to burn it with x-ray vision she didn't have. Puck kept shifting uncomfortably as he tried to avoid the glares Henry sent his way.

It was Daphne who broke the uncomfortable silence. "I think we should get to school."

"Yes, we don't want to be late." Red's voice sounded so loud in the quiet atmosphere, it made Sabrina flinch. She had never really heard the little girl talk before.

"I'll drive you," Veronica said, standing up. Sabrina and Puck followed the action and she finally had a chance to look at him.

He looked…"_guilty" _almost. She couldn't think of a word to describe it. She looked away, not wanting to cause another argument about how "she was staring at his gorgeous face", as Puck would put it. Although, she probably couldn't agree more.

She grabbed her coat out of the closet in the hallway and her backpack off the hook by the front door and walked out to her mother's car. Daphne came up to her before she could go inside.

"Did Puck _really _scare _you? _But you're not scared of anything!" she said incredulously.

She cracked a little smile. "Everyone's afraid of something." She said nonchalantly.

Daphne laughed. "Yeah," she said. "Like Puck's afraid of your right hook."

Sabrina laughed along with her. It was nice to have a sister who could cheer her up.

"Come on guys, I abandon my breakfast so you wouldn't be late, now you two are just standing there!" Veronica exclaimed in a mocking manner, putting her hands on her hips. She really was just pleased Sabrina was still able to smile.

Sabrina and Daphne squished into the backseat, tightened the ropes and plugged their ears. Daphne flashed a smile to her older sister. They used to use this procedure two years ago, after the war and when there were places to drive to.

The whole ride to school, Puck kept mumbling to himself. Sabrina tried to decipher what he was saying, but it was useless. The car was too loud. She was surprised she heard anything. While debating on what she said, she hadn't realized her mother was speeding up and they passed the school ten minutes ago. They were now on a long dirt road in the idle of the open woods.

Puck, along with the rest of the kids, had a confused look etched on their face.

Sabrina had no idea what was wrong. "Mom, where are we? What's wrong?" She yelled over the roaring engine.

"It's following us!" Was the strained reply.

All of a sudden, Veronica slammed on the brakes. All of the speed and momentum was centered on one thing: Daphne, whose rope hadn't been tight enough, was sent through the windshield.

"Daphne!" Veronica screamed in terror.

She flung the car door open and ran to her youngest daughter, who was sprawled on the dirt road, her leg bent in an odd way, and blood streaming from a huge gash on her forehead.

It took a second for Sabrina to register what just happened. She immediately felt nauseas and the world was spinning way too fast. She fumbled with the ropes, her fingers shaking. She tried to untie the knot, but it was no use. It was stuck.

She kept tugging at it frantically, trying to loosen it, but it was useless. Puck, who was just as shocked, noticed this and took the rope from her. He turned into a rat and bit through it, letting Sabrina free. He jumped out of the car and transformed into a boy again, his face pale and shaken.

Sabrina nodded, unable to say thanks, and ran to the front of the car where Veronica was shielding Daphne and crying, screaming loudly at her to stay with her.

Sabrina walked over the shattered glass and knelt down beside her sister. How could this have happened? Daphne was too good a person for this to happen. Tears started flowing from her eyes, and her breathe came out in choked sobs.

She brushed the little girl's brown hair from her face, getting blood on her hands. But she didn't care, it was her sister.

"Mom," she said between sobs. "Y-you have to call an ambulance!"

Veronica frantically ran to the car and dug through her purse to find her phone.

Sabrina broke down. She sobbed into her hands, feeing so alone and not sure what to do. '_Why Daphne' _was all she could think of. Why did it have to be her? Her life was just beginning and it could be over!

Puck watched as Sabrina cried, unsure, yet again, of what to do. He knew they were in a fight, but he knew she cared about the Marshmallow, so did he. This was hard on him; he could only imagine what she felt. He walked over the glass, knelt next to her, and hugged her tightly to his chest, brushing her hair out of her face and rocking her back and forth.

"She'll be okay," he said into her ear. It seemed to only make it worse. He wasn't even sure if he could believe it himself.

They could hear Veronica's frantic screams, and Red hugging her. Red had escaped the car when they all jumped out. She and Veronica shared a special friendship, as she did with Daphne, and she knew Veronica needed all the comfort she could get.

The ambulance arrived in a matter of minutes, the sirens blaring and the lights shining. They loaded Daphne onto a stretcher, while Veronica sobbed openly.

Sabrina was in a state of shock. With Puck's arms still around her, she stood up and watched.

Veronica jumped in the ambulance, trying to regain her composure now that Daphne had medical help.

"Sabrina, Puck," she said. "Take Red home. Get the adults and send them to the hospital, my phone died. You two need to stay home with her and Basil."

Sabrina felt as if a thousand pounds fell on her. She couldn't be there with her sister?

"You will see her," Veronica reassured. "Just not now."

Sabrina nodded. She knew better than to fight with her mother, especially in a time like this. Puck grabbed Red and Sabrina's hands and they ran home as fast as they could.

**AN/ I would finish, but I have to finish my science fair project first. :( That was deal with my mom. I'll update sooner than before!**


End file.
